1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, particularly relates to a folding mobile communication terminal provided with a contact for charging.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
For example, a communication terminal such as a mobile telephone is provided with a chargeable secondary cell and a contact for charging for connecting the secondary cell and an external battery charger. The battery charger the terminal of which is connected to the contact charges the secondary cell. Normally, the contact for charging of the communication terminal is exposed to the outside surface of the communication terminal so that the contact for charging is easily connected to a terminal of the battery charger. Therefore, the surface of the contact is easily made dirty because of sweat of a user and the humidity of outside air and when the communication terminal is used for a long term, the surface of the contact rusts. As a result, satisfactory connection between the contact and the terminal of the battery charger is disabled. Particularly, as a folding mobile communication terminal is provided with a relatively large contact for charging in the vicinity of a hinge, the surface of the contact is easily deteriorated.
A folding mobile communication terminal according to the invention is provided with a contact for connecting an external power source and a protective cover for covering the contact and the protective cover can be moved to expose the contact. The protective cover can be connected to an elastic member. For example, a coil spring is used for the elastic member and can be attached to a hinge of the terminal. The coil spring can be arranged at both ends of the hinge. When the communication terminal is installed on a battery charger, the battery charger pushes up the cover and can expose the contact. As a result, the contact of the communication terminal can be connected to a terminal of the battery charger.
The battery charger of the communication terminal is provided with the terminal for connecting to the contact of the folding mobile communication terminal, an installation part for installing the communication terminal and a convex portion formed in the vicinity of the installation part, and the convex portion pushes up the protective cover of the communication terminal installed on the installation part.
As the contact of the folding mobile communication terminal is covered with the protective cover except when the folding mobile communication terminal is charged, the surface of the contact can be prevented from being deteriorated. Besides, the battery charger can easily connect the contact of the communication terminal and the terminal of the battery charger.